You're Not Alone
by Kkat999
Summary: Full summary inside. LyncXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is Kkat999! This is my newest Bakugan story. Please read and review to tell me what you think about it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, only my OC, Kitlyn. XD **

Full Summary:_** Ever since her parents died, Kitlyn has always felt lonely and wants to be alone. Kitlyn never trusts anyone, but her bakugan guardian, Leonidas. She wears a cloak to cover up her face and only takes it off when nobody is around her. When she accepts an offer to join the Vexos, she believes she might find her 'true self'. At first, it's hard for her to open up to others, but she finally realizes that a friend could help her, and she's not alone.**_

On the cold and wet streets of Vestal, a girl with a cloak(the kind that Shun would wear) covering her face walks down with a white bakugan on her shoulder. "You might want to hurry, Kitlyn. It's getting late," the bakugan said.

The girl, Kitlyn replied, "I'm getting home as fast I can, Leonidas. Don't worry."

As Kitlyn and Leonidas were walking down a street, they turned to a dark alley and were stopped by a brawler. He looked nothing, but like a bully.

"Where do you think you're going?" the brawler asked, smirking.

"Let me pass!" Kitlyn yelled. She snarled at the brawler, but he didn't see it.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that," he said. "unless you beat me in a brawl." He laughed as he held up his arm showing his gauntlet.

"Fine, but if I win, you let me pass and leave me alone!" Kitlyn shouted. She took out her bright, white gauntlet.

"GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" Both brawlers yelled. "Let's do this, Leonidas! Bakugan Brawl!" Kitlyn said, throwing Leonidas into the battle field.

Little did both brawlers know, a mysterious person was watching their brawler up from a tall building. He seemed interested to watch Kitlyn and her brawling skills.

**(Skipped to the last part of the brawl. Sorry, I felt lazy.)**

"Ability Card Activate" Kitlyn yelled. "Alpha Blaster!" A bright, light ball formed from Leonidas' hands. Leonidas released all that power, creating a beam of light, hitting the brawler's Darkus Anchorsaur. Anchorsaur fell, defeated.

The brawler's life gauge went down to 0%. Kitlyn's life gauge was still at 100%.

The brawl finished, and Kitlyn won.

The brawler was on his knees, panting like a dog. Sweat was dripping down his face. He let Kitlyn pass.

"Good job, Leonidas! Let's go home now," Kitlyn said.

**-With Mysterious Person-**

Meanwhile, the mysterious person left after the brawl finished. He had a smirk on his face. '_That girl is amazing with those skills. I'm impressed by her._' He thought.

The mysterious person walked into a huge palace where he saw four other people.

"Where have you been, Lync?" A girl with teal hair asked.

The mysterious person who happened to be Lync answered, "I was out watching a brawl. One of the brawlers seemed really good. She could be a good addition for the Vexos."

"So, we don't need another brawler. I already have to put up with Mylene." Hydron, the Subterra brawler said. Mylene, the teal-haired Aquos brawler, gave Hydron a death glare.

"Yeah, but still. We need the toughest brawlers to help us defeat the Bakugan Resistance." Volt, the tall, muscled, Haos brawler said.

"I don't care what you do. I just wanna go and kick Resistance butt!" Shadow, the Darkus brawler complained. "Just shut up, Shadow!" Mylene yelled. Shadow sticked his tongue out at Mylene, which she ignored.

Suddenly, a big hologram screen appeared. The person appeared to be King Zenoheld. "All Vexos report to my throne room." King Zenoheld said.

All the Vexos headed to Zenoheld's throne room. Each Vexo member lined up and bowed to Zenoheld. Their heads were turned down. "Is there any news from Dr. Clay about his research for helping us take down the Resistance?" Zenoheld asked.

"No, sir," Lync answered. "but, I do have some interesting news for you."

Zenoheld seemed curious and asked, "What is it, Lync?"

"Well, I was out in Vestal minding my own business until I came across a brawl. It was against this one brawler and a girl in a cloak. I watched her brawl and her skills seemed really good. I was wondering if she could be a great addition to the Vexos to help us take down the Resistance." Lync answered.

"Hmm, I don't know if she is that good. If you bring her here tomorrow, she will brawl one of us. Then, I'll decide if she's good enough to be in the Vexos." Zenoheld responded.

"But, Father! We don't need anyone else!" Hydron complained.

"Quiet! I'll be the one who makes the decisions around here!" Zenoheld yelled. "Lync, since it was your idea, you find that girl and bring her here tomorrow. Bring Shadow Prove with you."

"Yes, sir." Lync said.

"Good, you are all dismissed." Zenoheld said. All the Vexos, one by one, exited Zenoheld's throne room.

**-Back with Kitlyn-**

Kitlyn and Leonidas entered the doorway of their apartment, and Kitlyn sets Leonidas onto a table. Kitlyn took off her cloak, revealing long, dark brown locks of hair with silver streaks. She goes into her kitchen and starts making herself some dinner.

Leonidas watches Kitlyn, and he finally asks her, "Kitlyn, are you feeling okay? You seem kind of down."

Kitlyn stopped making dinner and says, "Aren't I always down? Leonidas, I'm not okay. I still feel alone without my parents. I miss them."

"I know you do. I just don't like it when you're all down and sad." Leonidas said.

Kitlyn said, "I know but, it's just that, ever since my parents died..."

_**Flashback**_

_A young girl was in her home watching TV. She was sitting on the couch in a little white dress. Her show was suddenly interrupted by large letters reading, "Breaking News."_

"_This is live right now! A car crash occurred on the streets in Vestal. It looks like none of the passengers survived the crash." An anchor woman reported._

_Pictures of various people appeared, including two people who shared the resemblances to the young girl. _

_The young girl looked shocked and heart-broken when she saw the pictures of her very own parents. She started bursting into tears. "No! It can't be! They're gone! I can't believe they're actually gone! My parents are gone!" The little girl cried. Her face was stained with her own tears, and she couldn't do anything but cry._

_**End of flashback**_

"...I only want to be alone. I don't trust anyone except for you, Leonidas. I feel like I don't know myself, but it's who I am." Kitlyn finished.

"Listen Kitlyn, I'll be here for you. I will always stand by your side. I care about you. You don't have to feel alone completely." Leonidas said.

"Thanks, Leonidas." Kitlyn said.

After her conversation with Leonidas, Kitlyn finished dinner and got ready for bed.

"When we wake up, we'll go to the park. I think it'll be a peaceful day tomorrow, so I want to get the chance to get some fresh air. Is that okay, Leonidas?" Kitlyn asked. "Sure, whatever you would like to do." Leonidas responded.

Kitlyn picked up Leonidas, and set him down on a small bed on her bedside table. Kitlyn climbed into her bed and said good night to Leonidas. "Good night to you, too." Leonidas said.

Kitlyn laid in her bed, looking up at her bedroom ceiling. '_I miss you so much, Mom and Dad. I wish you both survived that car crash. That way I wouldn't be like this right now; I'm such a wreck right now. I love you so much, you both._' Kitlyn thought.

Kitlyn finally closed her eyes, and gently fell asleep.

**There you go! I'm done with the first chapter. Please review! I already planned out the second chapter; actually planned out chapters 2-12, for my story. I'll be typing them up, and then eventually post them on . Anyways, I hope you all like my story so far! Please review.**

**-Kkat999-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thanks so much for reading my first chapter! Here is the second chapter! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, just my OC, Kitlyn. XD**

The next morning, Kitlyn and Leonidas woke up. Kitlyn got herself dressed, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast with Leonidas on her shoulder. After she finished eating her breakfast, she gets ready to set out to the park.

Kitlyn puts back on her cloak, and starts heading towards the park.

The whole time walking to the park, Kitlyn had her head down, so she didn't know what's in front of her. She suddenly stops when she sees two pairs of feet. Kitlyn looks up to see two teens, immediately recognizing them as two of the members of the Vexos.

"Can I help you?" Kitlyn asks. Her face told them that she didn't want to talk right now.

"Well, I saw your brawl yesterday with that brawler with the Anchorsaur. You were pretty amazing with those skills you got there." Lync said.

"Um, thanks?" Kitlyn said.

"Take that as a compliment. We're here to ask you if you want to become a Vexo. It's pretty cool to be one." Lync said.

"No, thanks. Can you guys leave me alone?" Kitlyn yelled.

Shadow Prove started to become really annoyed. "Listen here! You are coming with us to the palace to brawl whether you like it or not!" He shouted.

"No! You're not the boss of me! Leave me alone already!" Kitlyn yelled.

"A little feisty, huh? Well, you and I brawl right now! If I win, you come with us but, if you win, you can leave doing whatever," said Shadow Prove.

Kitlyn sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you. I don't want to brawl right now," she said. "But, I'll go with you guys if you let me be alone in the park for an hour."

"You got yourself a deal," Lync said. "Oh, come on!" Shadow Prove complained.

"By the way," Lync started, "what's your name?"

At first, Kitlyn hesitated. "It's Kitlyn."

"We'll be back to get you in an hour, Kitlyn," said Lync. The two Vexos finally left the park while Kitlyn watched them. Then, Kitlyn turned around and walked towards a park bench and sat down.

Both Vexos were heading back to the palace. Lync was lagging behind, and finally stops. He watches Shadow Prove walk way ahead, and then, Lync runs back towards the park.

When Lync reached the park, he hid between the trees. He could see Kitlyn sitting on the park bench. He could easily hear Kitlyn's conversation with Leonidas.

"I don't even know why I accepted that stupid offer with those Vexos." Kitlyn said. "But, maybe this group of people might open me up and I won't feel alone."

'_What does she mean by we could open her up and she won't feel alone?_' Lync thought.

"I'm not sure, Kitlyn but, I do wish you luck trying to open up towards the Vexos." Leonidas said. "Thanks, Leonidas." Kitlyn said. "And always remember, I always will be there for you." Leonidas reminded her. "Of course, how can I forget? You are the only one I trust," Kitlyn said, smiling.

'_What does she mean by 'the only one I trust'?_' Lync thought, again.

"Anyway, let's enjoy this pretty scenery before we go with the Vexos." Kitlyn said. "It's such a nice day today."

After hearing that, Lync quietly leaves the park and heads back to the palace. While he was heading there, he kept thinking over and over about what Kitlyn said. '_Kitlyn feels alone? And her bakugan is her most trustworthy partner? What is she talking about?_' As he thinks, he doesn't see where he's going. He suddenly gets knocked backwards by something or someone.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Lync yelled. He looked up to see Shadow Prove looking right at him.

"Where have you been?" Shadow Prove asked. "Nowhere," answered Lync, lying to Shadow Prove. Shadow Prove, then, gave Lync the I-Know-You're-Lying look. Lync sighs, and says, "I was at the park listening to Kitlyn. Why do you care anyway?"

Shadow Prove says, "Whatever. Let's just get Kitlyn. It's time for her to come with us."

Shadow Prove starts walking towards the park with Lync coming from behind.

Back at the park, Kitlyn was still sitting on the park bench, waiting for Lync and Shadow Prove. She noticed that Lync and Shadow Prove were walking towards her. Kitlyn got up and approach to them.

"Are you ready, Kitlyn?" Lync asked. Kitlyn quietly nods her head. The two Vexos start leading the way to the palace with Kitlyn behind.

When they reached to the palace, Kitlyn looked up to see how big this place was. When Lync, Shadow Prove, and Kitlyn entered the main room, Kitlyn first noticed that there were three other people.

"These are the other Vexos," Lync said, "This is Volt, that's Mylene, and that's Hydron, the prince. Vexos, this is Kitlyn." Lync turned around to Kitlyn and said, "Follow me. I'll show you the way to King Zenoheld's throne room."

Kitlyn nods her head and follows Lync. As they were walking to the throne room, Kitlyn notices that the other Vexos were following behind.

Once they all approached to Zenoheld, all of them except Kitlyn bowed. Kitlyn looked around her, seeing that the Vexos were lined up, bowing behind her. She looked confused, and still didn't do anything but stand there.

Zenoheld looked at Kitlyn and said, "So, you're the one that Lync has been talking about?"

"I guess. That explains why he took me here." Kitlyn answered.

Zenoheld then, asked her some questions. "Who is your bakugan guardian and what attribute do you use?"

"I have a Haos Leonidas," Kitlyn answered.

"How much experience do you have brawling with bakugan?"

"I have been brawling with bakugan for about six years."

"Hmm, I think you might be good, but I need to see you brawl." Zenoheld said. "I want to test your skills to actually believe if you are really good. You need to brawl one of us. How about you battle my son, Hydron."

Kitlyn looked over to Hydron, who was smirking right back at her.. She looked back at Zenoheld and said, "I'll battle him, sir."

"Good, I'll allow you some time to get ready. After that, Lync will show you to the battle arena," Zenoheld said.

Kitlyn turned around and went to the main room to get ready. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Leonidas asked. "I'm sure, Leonidas." Kitlyn answered. Kitlyn then, started hearing footsteps coming towards her from behind her. She spun around to see Lync.

"Are you ready yet?" Lync asked.

"I'm ready," said Kitlyn, walking towards Lync.

"Why do you always wear a cloak over your face?" Lync asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kitlyn asked back.

"Sheesh, I just wanna know." Lync answered. "I'm not telling you, yet." Kitlyn said.

'_Yet? What does she mean by that?_' Lync thought.

Kitlyn followed Lync over to the battle arena. Kitlyn walked over to the field while Lync went up to the stands with the other Vexos. Zenoheld was sitting in his throne from high above the arena. Hydron was at the other side of the arena. He looked very impatient, waiting for Kitlyn.

"Ready, Leonidas?" Kitlyn asked. "I'm more than ready." Leonidas answered. "Good, because I have a feeling that this brawl will be the most intense brawl yet." Kitlyn said.

Hydron was looking at Kitlyn. "I hope you're ready." He said. "This is going to be very interesting." He smirked, chuckling and twirling his hair.

**Oooh! Cliffhanger!**

**What will happen? Will Kitlyn be able to beat Hydron? Or will Hydron dominate her instead?**

**I am now done with the second chapter! Now, typing chapter 3 is next. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review!**

**By the way, in the first and second chapters, I've been typing Shadow Prove, and I'm getting tired of doing that. So, I'm gonna be typing just Shadow.**

**Anyway, review!**

**-Kkat999-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! Thanks for reading my story! Here is chapter 3 of You're Not Alone! We continue where Kitlyn and Hydron just about start their brawl against each other. Please read, enjoy, and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, just my OC, Kitlyn. XD**

Zenoheld and the other Vexos were watching carefully at Kitlyn and Hydron's brawl.

"GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" Both brawlers yelled.

"Gate Card Set!" Hydron shouted. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Dryoid stand!" A big, brown warrior bakugan grew large, showing its ready stance.

"Let's go, Leonidas! Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Kitlyn yelled. Leonidas grew from his ball form into a large, white and yellow dragon. Both bakugan's base power level were at 700 G's.

"Ability Card Activate! Ray Blade!" Hydron yelled. Dryoid formed a big blade from his hands, creating a glowing, orange light. Dryoid's power went up 200 G's. Next thing, Dryoid is charging right at Leonidas. Hydron smirked.

"Ability Card Activate! Light Shield!" Kitlyn shouted. A bright, yellow shield formed around Leonidas. Dryoid tried to attack, but its ability was canceled out by the shield. "What?" Hydron said. Leonidas' power went up 200 G's while Dryoid's went down 300 G's. "Ability Card Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Kitlyn yelled. A bright ball formed from Leonidas' hand, and the next thing happened, Leonidas released the ball, creating a beam of light, hitting Dryoid. Dryoid fell backwards and landed on its back, and eventually changed into ball form.

"What? That's impossible." Hydron yelled. Hydron's life gauge went down to 30%.

"C'mon Hydron! You're getting beaten by a girl!" Shadow shouted from the stands. He started laughing, sticking his tongue out wildly. Hydron got extremely annoyed and yelled back, "SHUT UP, SHADOW!" Shadow continued snickering at Hydron's first defeat against Kitlyn.

Hydron turned his head back to the brawl. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled to Kitlyn. Kitlyn returned no looks. All she had in mind was to defeat Hydron.

"Gate Card Set!" Kitlyn shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Kitlyn and Hydron said simultaneously. Both bakugan got into bakugan form.

"Ability Card Activate! Murasame Blade!" Hydron yelled. Big, long blades formed from Dryoid's arms. Dryoid's power level went up 300 G's. Dryoid starts charging at Leonidas again, but this time, it went fast. Too fast for Leonidas.

Leonidas got hit badly right around his chest area. "Are you okay, Leonidas?" Kitlyn asked. "I'm okay, don't worry." Leonidas said. He struggled trying to get up. "Okay, Ability Card Activate! Mirror Light!" Kitlyn yelled. A big, glowing screen appeared and started take power form Dryoid. Dryoid started losing 200 G's and its power transferred to Leonidas.

"Not so fast!" Hydron yelled. "Ability Card Activate! Trance Sword!" This ability caused Dryoid to nullify Leonidas' ability. Dryoid received its power back from Leonidas. "Ability Card Activate! Murasame Arrow." Dryoid formed and shot an arrow straight towards Leonidas. Leonidas got hit in the arm, and fell defeated in that round.

Kitlyn's life gauge went all the way down to 40%. "Heh, I told you that you will pay for this!" Hydron shouted.

"Wow, looks like one more round and the brawl will be finished, determining the winner." Lync said from the stands. Zenoheld was watching the brawl, emotionless on his face.

"You okay?" Kitlyn asked. "Don't worry, Kitlyn." Leonidas responded. "Okay, it seems that this could be the last round." Kitlyn said. "Let's do this, Leonidas!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both brawlers said simultaneously, again.

"Ability Card Activate! Haos Flare!" Kitlyn shouted. Leonidas' power level went up 300 G's, and he started to create a large ball of light in his mouth. Within seconds, he released the light, creating a beam.

"Heh, heh." Hydron snickered. "Gate Card Open! You see, Kitlyn, this gate card can nullify your bakugan's ability, and he can't fight back until another turn." Hydron smirked.

"Can't move!" Leonidas said, struggling to get free.

"Ability Card Activate! Mars Shield!" Hydron yelled. Dyroid received 400 G's while Leonidas lost all of his, leaving him back to his base level.

Every moment now, Leonidas starts to get weaker. Kitlyn knows that they couldn't win if Leonidas stays that way.

"Leonidas! Stay strong! I know we can win this! I believe we can! I believe that you can defeat Dryoid! I trust you, Leonidas. I trust you!" Kitlyn said.

Leonidas heard everything and with Kitlyn's words, he believed in himself. He now got new determination. Suddenly, Leonidas broke free from Hydron's gate card power. "What? That's impossible! Leonidas isn't supposed to be free until the next turn!" Hydron said.

"Let's go, Leonidas! Ability Card Activate! Omega Eraser!" Kitlyn yelled. Leonidas' power level went up 400 G's, and he released bright, small beams of light. The light hit Dryoid directly, and changed into ball form. Hydron's life gauge went down to 0%.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! I was supposed to win!" Hydron yelled. "I won the brawl, Hydron. Let it go." Kitlyn said, calmly. "Let it go? LET IT GO! You will be sorry for this!" Hydron yelled.

All the Vexos came down from the stands and joined Kitlyn and Hydron.

"Good job, Kitlyn." Lync said. "Thanks." Kitlyn said quietly.

"Haha! You got beaten by a girl who even isn't a Vexo!" Shadow teased to Hydron.

All of the Vexos stopped talking and immediately bowed as soon they saw Zenoheld stand. Kitlyn kept standing. "From watching the brawl against Kitlyn and Hydron, I made my decision. Kitlyn, from everything I saw of what you did, you were very strong. I present you as the newest Vexo member!" Zenoheld said.

Kitlyn bowed to Zenoheld. "Thank you, sir. I am honored," she said.

"Mylene, help Kitlyn get her Vexo uniform on." Zenoheld ordered. "Yes, sir." Mylene responded.

Kitlyn followed Mylene through the hall to get her uniform. After both girls left, Lync and Shadow continued to tease about Hydron's defeat in the brawl. Hydron keeps fighting back, but Lync and Shadow keep teasing.

Zenoheld leaves the arena, and Volt ignores the other Vexos.

"Just let it go, Hydron. It was just a brawl." Lync said. "Just a brawl? That was the most humiliating brawl I ever brawled!" Hydron yelled.

Kitlyn and Mylene came back. The other Vexos looked at Kitlyn in her new uniform.

She was wearing small heel boots that came up just below her knees and a dress that showed her figure. Slits were cut from her waist down, revealing what seemed like shorts underneath the lower half of her dress. Kitlyn also wore a belt around her stomach area, and she still had her cloak covering her face, shoulders, and part of her arms.

"Why are you still wearing that thing over your face?" Hydron asked Kitlyn. "Because, I want to. Duh." Kitlyn answered. Hydron glared at her, and walked away.

Kitlyn goes into Zenoheld's throne room and bowed to him. "Sir, may I ask permission to go to my apartment to gather a few things?" She asked. "You may, but bring someone with you," Zenoheld answered.

Kitlyn went into the main room seeing all the Vexos. She asked someone if he/she would go with her to her apartment. "I'll go with you." Lync offered and starts following Kitlyn.

Along the way to Kitlyn's apartment, it was mostly quiet. "So, you brawled really good today." Lync said. Kitlyn kept silent. Lync said, "Hello? Are you going to say 'thank you' or anything?" "Can you please don't talk to me right now? I want it to be quiet." Kitlyn said. '_What's wrong her?_' Lync thought.

Once Kitlyn and Lync reached the apartment, Kitlyn grabbed two boxes from her supply closet and starting packing. Lync watched her pack and finally said, "Um, don't you wanna tell her parents that you'll be living with us?"

Kitlyn immediately stopped packing and said, "I don't want to talk about my parents!"

Lync, who was startled by Kitlyn's sudden attitude, said, "Sheesh! It was just a question!"

Kitlyn then, started to settle down. "Sorry," she said.

"Was it something I said?" Lync asked.

"It's just that...I don't have my parents anymore. They died in a car crash years ago. I miss them, and it just hurts when somebody brings them up." Kitlyn said.

"Oh," Lync said. "I'm sorry for your loss and bringing them up, too."

"It's okay." Kitlyn said, quietly.

"So, why do you always cover your face with a cloak?" Lync asked again.

Kitlyn hesitated before answering. "Lync, can I trust you?" She said. "Can I trust you one hundred percent?"

"Yeah, you can." He answered, very unsure.

"Okay...Every since my parents died, I always felt lonely. I always wanted to be alone and not trust anyone. I wear a cloak so nobody can see me except those who I trust with all my heart. And now, I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to open up more, but I feel scared to do it. I don't know what people will think about me." Kitlyn explained.

"Oh," Lync said. '_So that's what she's been talking about in the park._' "Kitlyn, you are part of the Vexos now. You can trust all of us, except for Hydron."

"I don't know. It's going to be hard, Lync." Kitlyn said.

"Don't worry," He said. "Uh, can I see your face?"

Kitlyn at first hesitated. "C'mon, Kitlyn," said Lync. "You can trust me."

Kitlyn then, slowly uncovers her face, revealing her bright, blue-silver eyes. Most of her hair fell out from the back, stopping at the middle of her back and showing her silver streaks.

'_Wow, she looks pretty._' Lync thought. "Her eyes are really pretty," he said.

"Thanks..." Kitlyn said. "I'm all ready, but I need to get one more thing." Kitlyn walked into her bedroom and picked up a picture frame. The picture showed a mom, a dad, and a very young girl. All three of them were smiling and laughing. Kitlyn smiled and held the frame to her heart. _'I miss you both so much.'_ She thought.

Kitlyn went back out to her living room and tells Lync she's ready. She puts her cloak back over her face and takes one of the boxes. Lync took the other.

"Oh gosh! This box is heavy! What do you have in there?" Lync said. Kitlyn gave Lync a confused look. "Really, Lync? I packed lightly." She said. Kitlyn set her box down and walked over to Lync. She picked up Lync's box and had no struggle picking it up.

"Are you sure? It's not that heavy." Kitlyn said. Lync frowned. "Oh whatever! Just give me the lightest box." He said. Kitlyn started giggling. "What? What's so funny?" Lync asked. "Lync," Kitlyn started. "that is the lightest box."

Lync gave Kitlyn the You've-Got-To-Be-Kidding look. "Just carry the box and let's get going!" Kitlyn said.

Kitlyn and Lync finally got back to the palace. When they reached the main room, Lync dropped the box on the floor, exhausted. He fell to the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Kitlyn sighed, and asked, "Volt, can you please carry this box to my room?" Volt walked over and carried the box to Kitlyn's room, silently. "Thank you." Kitlyn said. Volt nods his head as saying 'Your Welcome.' When Volt leaves Kitlyn's room, Lync comes in and starts helping Kitlyn unpack the boxes.

"Lync?" Kitlyn said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting me trust you."

"Oh, it's no big deal."

"Trusting you made me feel less lonely. A way that I'm not alone. And please don't tell any of the Vexos. I want it to be a secret. I'll tell them when I'm ready." Kitlyn said.

"Okay." Lync said.

Kitlyn and Lync continued unpacking the two boxes until they both heard a knock on the door. Kitlyn walked to the door and opened it, revealing Volt. "It's time for dinner." He said.

"Okay. Tell the others we'll be out in a few minutes." Kitlyn said. Volt nods his head and leaves. "C'mon Lync. Let's take a break for a while and have dinner."

Lync followed Kitlyn to the dining room where they saw the other Vexos and Zenoheld already seated. Dinner was already served on the table. Kitlyn sat down in a chair next to Lync and Hydron.

Hydron then said, "You can take that thing off." Kitlyn looked at Hydron and said, "I want to keep it on. Stop telling me to take it off. I'll take it off when I want to."

Hydron just ignored what Kitlyn said. All of the Vexos continued eating until Zenoheld stood up. "As you know, there will be a meeting tomorrow. Kitlyn, you need to attend this important meeting about the Bakugan Resistance," he said.

"Yes, sir." Kitlyn responded.

After that, Zenoheld left the room. Kitlyn got up and went to her room to finish unpacking, and Lync followed her. Hydron saw this and started to get suspicious.

"Why does Lync always spends so much time with that girl?" Hydron asked. The other Vexos shrug and Mylene asks, "Why do you care anyways, spoil brat?"

Hydron gave her a glare. "I don't." He says. He then, left the room and the rest of the Vexos do the same.

**-With Kitlyn and Lync-**

Kitlyn and Lync finally finish unpacking. "Thanks, Lync." Kitlyn said. "No problem." Lync replied.

After Lync leaves, Kitlyn starts to get ready for bed. As she is getting ready, Leonidas asks, "Kitlyn, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel still lonely and want to be alone but, I feel less about it ever since I can put my trust in Lync," she replied. "I feel happy for you." Leonidas said.

"Now, let's go to sleep now. I need the energy to stay awake during that meeting." Kitlyn said.

Leonidas agrees, and goes to his small bed that was made by Kitlyn.

Both fell asleep immediately.

**All done! That was my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! XD**

**-Kkat999-**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! DX It's been like...FOREVER since I last updated! I'm soo sorry. I already had the chapters typed up, but I didn't have the time to read and edit them. DX I'm such a terrible person. D': Please forgive me! As you know on my profile, I said that I won't be posting Chapter 4 until I typed up Chapter 8. (which is still not done) But as a late Christmas gift and an early gift for New Year's, I decided to post Chapter 4 anyway. **

**Note: I have edited Ch. 1-3. I just added tiny sentences; not really necessary to read. But if you like, you can reread them. If you don't, (just because they're small edits) you don't have to, and go ahead and start reading Ch. 4. xD**

**Note #2: Even though I have posted Ch. 4, this does NOT mean I'm getting back into updating regularly. I'm still in school(on break at the moment) and will be getting ready for mid-terms soon. :/ But I PROMISE that this story will be finished...I just don't know when exactly this story will be done. :/ If I'm not mistaken, I think I only planned out 14 chapters for this story, and still not finished yet. :/ I have major writer's block for both stories. Some good ideas will help and be appreciated! ^.^**

**So anyways...thank you for reading my story. :) Please enjoy Ch. 4 and review! :D By the way...I'm sorry if there's any OOCness... :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, just my OC, Kitlyn. XD**

Kitlyn started opening her eyes, realizing that it's already morning. Leonidas was still sound asleep in his little bed. Kitlyn quietly gets dressed without her cloak covering her face and heads out to the dining room for breakfast. As she walks in the halls, she notices that all the rest of the Vexos were still sleeping.

'_Hmm, I must have woken up earlier than the others.' _Kitlyn thought.

When she entered the dining room, she notices that silverware and dishes were set on the table for breakfast. She ate quietly and enjoyed the peaceful silence. After she was done, she cleaned up after herself, and started to walk back to her room.

As she was walking to her room, she heard a door knob turning, and one of room's door opened. Kitlyn reacted fast to get her cloak on her face, right before the unknown saw her. She turned around, almost gasping for air from the sudden reaction and realized that it was Lync who opened his door.

"Whew, it's you." Kitlyn said, relaxing a bit. "I thought you were someone else." Relieved, Kitlyn uncovered her face.

Lync looked at Kitlyn head to toe, realizing she's already dressed and starting blushing. Kitlyn took notice, and started to giggle. Lync was blushing from embarrassment, because he's in his night wear.

With pink cheeks, Lync asked to Kitlyn, "What time did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago." Kitlyn answered. "And now I'm heading to my room."

As Kitlyn and Lync continued talking, Kitlyn suddenly heard the other doors opening. Without thinking, she quickly puts her cloak back on.

The other Vexos were now waking up, and heading to the dining room. As they passed Lync's room, they started snickering and chuckling at Lync. Kitlyn started to smile at Lync.

Lync's face became tinted with bright pink/red and quickly shut the door.

The other Vexos ignored him and went to the dining room with Kitlyn following them. All the Vexos noticed that one of the areas was cleaned.

"Why is there an area already cleaned up?" Mylene asked. "That's because I already had breakfast." Kitlyn answered. "I woke up early, and had breakfast while you guys were still asleep."

While the rest were seating down, Kitlyn said, "I'm going back to my room now. I guess I'll see you guys at the meeting." After that, she left to go to her room.

On the way, Kitlyn stopped as soon she saw Lync coming out from his room, fully dressed. Kitlyn giggled as she passed him. Lync ignored the giggles and rolled his eyes without Kitlyn noticing.

When Kitlyn enters her room, Leonidas wakes up. "Good morning to you, Leonidas." Kitlyn said, smiling. Leonidas, who was still half asleep murmured a 'good morning.'

"How long have you been awake?" Leonidas asked. "Oh, I've been up for almost two hours now." Kitlyn answered.

Kitlyn climbs on her bed and lays there, thinking. '_I wonder what the Bakugan Resistance meeting is going to be about._'

About half an hour passed and Kitlyn was ready to go out to the main room. She placed Leonidas on her shoulder and headed out.

Kitlyn goes into the dining room, noticing that Lync and Hydron were still eating breakfast. She heads to the main room, without saying a word to the guys.

After seeing Kitlyn leave, Hydron strikes up a conversation. "Why do you spend some much time with _that girl_?" He said, saying 'that girl' so venomously.

"Why do you care anyways?" Lync questioned back.

Hydron glares at Lync. "Fine, don't tell me. Just mark my words: I will find out between you and _that girl_!" Lync returns Hydron with a glare.

They both left the table and headed to the main room to meet up with the other Vexos.

The Vexos did their own thing until Zenoheld's hologram appeared.

"All Vexos report to the meeting room immediately." Zenoheld announced.

All the Vexos head out to the meeting room with Kitlyn following, still with the cloak on.

When the Vexos entered the room, they saw that Zenoheld was already in his chair. All Vexos sat down in their chairs at the table, facing Zenoheld.

For the next 20 minutes or so, Zenoheld explained everything about the Bakugan Resistance and their plans to defeat the Vexos. He also explained how Prof. Clay will do more research to help expand the Vexos' plan in order to defeat Bakugan Resistance. The Vexos explained the members of the Bakugan Resistance to Kitlyn and about their past experiences with them. Kitlyn listens to everything they said, thinking already that she's overwhelmed with all of the explanations.

"Okay, so I have a quest-," Kitlyn started. She was stopped all the sudden when a loud alarm started blaring. Startled, Kitlyn asked, "What's going on?"

Kitlyn looked at the rest of the Vexos. Each of every Vexo had a 'battle' look on their faces. "The alarm means that the Bakugan Resistance is invading the palace right this minute." Lync answered.

Zenoheld tracked down each Bakugan Resistance member and assigned tag team partners. "Mylene, Volt, take Ace and Shun." Mylene and Volt nod their heads and rushed out of the room.

"Hydron and Shadow, take on Mira and Dan." Hydron smirked, twirling his hair and ran out with Shadow behind.

"And finally," Zenoheld said. "Lync and Kitlyn, go after Baron and Marucho." "Got it, sir." Kitlyn said. Kitlyn and Lync ran out of the room.

After the two left, Zenoheld sat in his throne and pulled up screens of the three battles. He started watching each battle very carefully. He then heard every single brawler yell out, "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!"

**-Brawl with Lync/Kitlyn and Baron/Marucho-**

"Gate Card Set!" Kitlyn yelled.

"Huh? Who is she?" Baron asked Marucho. "I don't know. She must be a new Vexo. We have to keep an eye on her." Marucho answered.

"Hey! Less talking, more brawling!" Lync yelled at the two Bakugan Resistance members.

"Bakugan Brawl!" All four brawlers yelled.

"Ability Card Activate! Haos Flare!" Kitlyn yelled. Power starting sucking from Nemus right to Leonidas. "Ability Card Activate! Chatting Clatter!" Marucho yelled. Elfin gained 300 G's and started for Leonidas.

"Not so fast!" Lync yelled. "Ability Card Activate! Drive Storm!" Aluze nullified Elfin's ability and she lost her 300 G's.

Leonidas smirked, and went right towards Nemus. Nemus was too slow to react and got defeated in round one. Baron's life gauge went do to 40%. "Wow, she's strong." Baron said, as he saw Leonidas go back in ball form, victoriously.

"Attribute change! Aqous to Ventus!" Marucho yelled. "Ability Card Activate! Wing Harrier!" Elfin gained 400 G's. "Ability Card Activate! Mega Bind!" Lync yelled. Aluze's power level went up 300 G's, making it tied with Elfin at 1000 G's. Both bakugan attacked, but it ended up a tie. Both Lync and Marucho life gauges went down 60%. Lync started to get irritated.

"Calm down, Lync." Kitlyn said after noticing Lync's rage. "Don't worry, I got this covered."

"Gate Card Set!" Baron shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl!" The brawlers yelled again.

"Ability Card Activate! Elemental Roar!" Baron yelled. Nemus started getting 200 G's away from Aluze. "Heh, that's not going to work. Ability Card Activate! Light Shield!" Kitlyn yelled. A bright, glowing, yellow shield formed around Leonidas and Aluze. It nullified Nemus' ability in a flash.

"No! Nemus!" Baron yelled to his bakugan.

"Let's finish this." Kitlyn said to Lync. "Right!" He replied. "Ability Card Activate! Thunder Stripper!" Nemus lost 400 G's and Aluze went in for a direct attack. Nemus fell, defeated. "Nemus!" Baron cried. Baron's life gauge went down to 0%. He's out of the brawl.

"Nice." Kitlyn complimented. "Heh, what can you say. I'm good at this." Lync said. Kitlyn rolled her eyes playfully, and went back to focusing on the battle.

"Let's do this, Leonidas!" Kitlyn said. "Ability Card Activate! Omega Eraser!" Leonidas' power level went up 400 G's. "Oh, no you don't!" Marucho yelled. "Ability Card Activate! Sky Hearty!" This ability card was supposed to reflect Leonidas' ability. But, since Leonidas' power level is stronger, his Omega Eraser easily broke through Elfin's ability. The beam of light hit directly at Elfin, and she fell ball into ball form, defeated. Kitlyn smirked, victoriously.

"Oh man, that brawl was hard." Marucho said. Suddenly, he heard his watch beep. It was Dan, calling to go back to the moving home. "Let's go." Baron said, running out with Marucho.

**-Back with other Vexos and Zenoheld-**

Zenoheld sat in his throne chair, emotionless. "Kitlyn, Lync, you both did well in your brawl." He said. Kitlyn and Lync bowed to Zenoheld as their thank you. "And for the rest of you, you all should have defeated them!" Zenoheld started yelling. "I expect better from all of you! I don't want to see any more losses here! Understand?" All the Vexos nodded and bowed. "Good, then you're dismissed."

"I'm going to bed early." Kitlyn announced to the others. The other Vexos didn't mind at all. Lync watched Kitlyn go down the halls to the bedrooms. '_Why is Kitlyn going to bed early?_' He thought.

As Kitlyn finishes getting ready for bed, small tears started to flow down her cheeks. Leonidas notices and starts to get worried. He sighs and immediately knew why she was crying. He sees that Kitlyn already fallen asleep with tears stained on her cheeks, and he slowly closes his eyes. '_Please, Kitlyn. I know you're sad. Don't cry._'

**-Meanwhile, at the Bakugan Resistance moving home-**

"WHAT?" Dan yelled. "The Vexos have a new member?"

"Yes, Dan and she's really good." Marucho explained. "She beat me and Baron without losing any life gauge points and didn't even break a sweat!"

"She's really strong, Master Dan." Baron said.

"I have to observe more from here to think of something to defeat her, or else she can lead the Vexos to victory!" Marucho said.

"We don't want that." Mira said. "Right," Ace said.

"Then, I guess we have to keep a close eye on her." Shun said. Everyone agreed.

**Done! With Chapter 4 of course! **

**What will the Bakugan Resistance do with Kitlyn?**

**Why is Kitlyn crying? **

**Tune in for Chapter 5! Review pleases! :D**

**-Kkat999-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for reading! :) I hope y'all liked Chapter 4! XD Again, I'm sorry for the late updates. Also, I'm sorry that I couldn't update this story before school started again for me. I've been busy with my soccer season and midterms. :/ But anyways...here's Chapter 5; enjoy and please review! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. Just my OC, Kitlyn. XD**

The next morning all of the Vexos except for Kitlyn woke up and came out for breakfast. As they were sitting down, they all noticed that Kitlyn's breakfast wasn't touched, meaning she wasn't awake yet.

'_I wonder why Kitlyn isn't awake yet. She's usually the first one up._' Lync thought. He got up from the table and headed towards to Kitlyn's room.

Lync knocked on Kitlyn's door gently. "Huh?" Lync said, quietly. He leaned his ear on the door and could hear small sniffling sounds. _'Is she crying?'_ He thought.

"Hey, Kitlyn? Come out for breakfast." Lync said. "I'm not hungry. Leave me alone!" Kitlyn yelled back. "No! I'm not gonna leave you alone." Lync said back. He noticed that Kitlyn's door was unlocked and let himself in.

Kitlyn knew, but ignored Lync and continued crying. Leonidas was still asleep, not knowing a thing that's happening.

Lync came up to Kitlyn and asked, "Why aren't you at breakfast now, and why are you crying?"

"Lync, I want to be alone. I don't want to talk right now." Kitlyn kept saying. "I'm not leaving until I know why you're crying." Lync replied back.

Suddenly, Kitlyn started bursting in tears. Lync became more concerned. Finally, Kitlyn decided to answer Lync's question.

Meanwhile, Hydron became aware that Lync went to Kitlyn's room. He snuck out of the room and headed straight to Kitlyn's door. He could easily hear Kitlyn and Lync's conversation.

"I'm crying because today's the day when my parents died in the crash few years ago. It was the day that I only wanted to be alone, and trusted no one except for Leonidas." Kitlyn explained. "It's also why I didn't want anyone to know why I'm like this, or why I'm wearing this cloak over my face/head." Lync understands everything that Kitlyn is saying. "I'm sorry, Kitlyn." He said.

"Remember Lync," Kitlyn started. "this is our secret. I can fully trust you, right?" "Right." Lync said.

After listening, Hydron smirks and leaves, twirling his hair.

After a few more minutes of talking, Kitlyn became comforted, but still sad because of her parents' death anniversary. She hugs Lync, whereas Lync hugged her, awkwardly.

After the hug, Kitlyn reaches over and kisses Lync's cheek, causing him to blush. Kitlyn lightly giggles and smiles. "Now, lets go to breakfast." Lync said. Kitlyn nodded and put her cloak back on, and followed Lync.

As Kitlyn eats breakfast, a thought came into her mind. '_I wonder if King Zenoheld would allow me to go back to my apartment._' She finished breakfast and cleaned up after herself.

Kitlyn went into the main room with the other Vexos. She walks through the main room with some glances from the others and goes to Zenoheld's throne room.

Kitlyn bows and asks, "Sir, may I ask permission to go to my apartment and to the park? It's just for a break."

Zenoheld looked at her with an emotionless face and hesitated. He finally said, "You may." Kitlyn bowed her thank you and walked out of the room.

As Kitlyn was leaving, Lync notices and catches up to her. Kitlyn told him to stay here at the palace and she'll be back in a little while. Right before she leaves, Kitlyn goes up to Lync's ear and whispers something. Lync agrees to what she said. After that, Kitlyn leaves the palace.

As soon he saw Kitlyn leave, Hydron asks, "What did she say to you?" Lync turns to Hydron and says, "Nothing you would be interested in." Lync smirks and leaves to go to his room.

Hydron gets angry and Mylene says, "What is it? The spoil brat is desperate to know what the weasel heard from Kitlyn?" Mylene started to laugh. Shadow started to tease Hydron, while Volt said nothing.

**-With Kitlyn-**

Kitlyn walked in Vestal straight to her apartment. As usual, Leonidas asked about her well-being. "I'm very sad because of today, but I'm more relaxed now that Lync can understand me." Kitlyn answers.

She stays around her apartment for about 15 minutes and decided to go to her next destination.

After about a good 5 minute walk, Kitlyn approached to the Vestal Cemetery. **(A/N: Pretend that there is a Vestal Cemetery. xD) **Kitlyn passed rows of tombs until she came up a big, white tombstone. On the tombstone, it read Kitlyn's parents' names and their death date. Kitlyn noticed that no one was around, so she took of her cloak.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, and started to remember all the good times she had with her parents as a little girl. After standing there for another 15 minutes, Kitlyn decided to go back to the palace. She put back her cloak on and exited the cemetery.

When Kitlyn arrived back at the palace, the first person she saw was Hydron. Hydron came up to her and asks, "Where have you been?"

"None of your business." Kitlyn said. She continued walking pass by Hydron. As soon she walked passed by him, Hydron noticed a small glistening twinkle on her cheeks. '_Was that light reflected from _tears_?_' He thought.

Kitlyn went into the main room and sat by Lync. She didn't say a word at all. Lync noticed wet and dried stained tears on Kitlyn's face and started to feel concerned.

Lync got up and motioned Volt to come to Lync's room. Volt looked confused, but he followed Lync anyways.

**-In Lync's Room-**

"So, what is it you need?" Volt asked. "I'm asking if it would be a good idea to take Kitlyn out somewhere." Lync answered.

"Why?"

"Because Kitlyn was crying."

"Why was she crying?"

"I don't know." Lync lied.

Volt sighed and said, "Well, she looks more comfortable around you than the rest of us. I think it would be good." "Thank you," Lync said back.

After the conversation, Lync and Volt left the room.

Lync called Kitlyn over to his room, and Kitlyn followed him, very confused.

"I'm gonna take you out on a date." Lync said, very confident. "Huh? Lync, I don't want to go anywhere right now." Kitlyn said. "Kitlyn, I know you're sad, but I'm taking you out no matter what!" Lync said. "Fine, I'll go." Kitlyn said in defeat.

"Good, now go get dressed. Dress nicely." Lync said, smiling.

Kitlyn sighed and went to her room. She put on a dress that went down mid-thigh and her boots that go up just below her knees. In addition, she kept her cloak on and went back to Lync's room. Lync comes out wearing his everyday Vexo uniform, but cleaned up nicely.

As Lync and Kitlyn head out to the main room to go outside, the Vexos notices them leaving. "Where do you think you're going?" Hydron said. He seemed irritated. "We're going outside, duh!" Lync said. "Where else would we be going?"

Hydron became mad. After seeing Kitlyn and Lync leave, Hydron turned to Shadow. "Go spy on them!"

"Heh, that's my kind of thing," Shadow said, laughing hysterically and sticking his tongue out.

"Good," Hydron said. "when you come back, tell me _everything_!" He watch Shadow leave the palace and had an angry look on his face. He thought, '_I'm going to know everything about you, Kitlyn!_'

**Done! How was it?**

**Where's Lync taking Kitlyn?**

**Will Shadow be successful in spying on the two while they're on a date?**

**What does Hydron have planned?**

**Review please! See you next time! :D**

**-Kkat999-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my.. It's been almost a year since I posted the last chapter? Well...from that time to now...I been dealing with my soccer season and we became first place in district. I finished school then and had summer break...and I was so busy with that too...Now I'm in a new school year, on break and today is the last day. O_O Tomorrow I go back to school, study for midterms, and oh wait...soccer season is starting again this week. So for a New Year's gift, I decided to post Chapter 6. Last night I was determined to find my notebook with all of my story plans, and I did. I read them again to refresh my memory. I have decided to change the storyline a bit..but nothing to affect these chapters. It's just something I had in mind later on in the story. Also, I was reading the previous chapters and I saw some mistakes...it's possible I'll go back to edit them. Without further ado..the chapter. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, just my OC, Kitlyn. XD Enjoy!**

As soon Lync realized that they're almost at the destination, he asked Kitlyn to close her eyes until they reach the place. Kitlyn closed her eyes and held out her hand for Lync to hold so he could lead the way.

As Lync was leading Kitlyn, Kitlyn could feel that they were passing through bushes or plants. Suddenly, Kitlyn felt Lync stop. "Open you eyes." Kitlyn heard Lync.

Kitlyn slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "Wow, this place is amazing! I love it already!" She exclaimed. "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

They were on a cliff with a view of the whole city of Vestal. It was pretty high up where they were.

Lync smiled. "I knew you would. This place is very secret and nobody should find it from anywhere else."

Meanwhile, Shadow felt exhausted. He couldn't find Kitlyn and Lync anywhere. He sighed, "I'm going back to the palace." He turned around and started for the palace's direction.

"You can take off your cloak now." Lync said to Kitlyn. "No one is here and people can't see up here."

Kitlyn took off her cloak, fully revealing her dress. "Wow, you look very pretty." Lync complimented.

"Thanks," Kitlyn said. "But why did you make me dress up nicely? You're in your uniform."

"Oh, I wanted to see you dressed nicely." Lync said. "I wanted you to look pretty this evening."

"Oh." Kitlyn said.

Both of them leaned back on a huge tree and looked at the sunset. Cool breeze gently waved the leaves and Kitlyn and Lync's hair. As the breeze blows, Lync notices Kitlyn hair blowing. '_Wow, she looks so amazing._' He thought.

"You know, you look so different without your cloak, Kitlyn." Lync said. "I do?" Kitlyn asked. "Yeah, you do. You look more comfortable, possibly just the total opposite of your regular self." Lync said.

Kitlyn smiles and lays her head on Lync's shoulder. Lync's cheeks started to warm up and turn pink, but Kitlyn didn't seem to notice.

"Lync, why did you bring me here?" Kitlyn said.

"Well, when you came back from your break, I saw you crying. So, I asked Volt if this was a good idea, and he said yes. So, I brought you here to make you happy. I know how sad you were. I just wanted to do something for you." Lync explained.

Kitlyn smiled, "You are really a great friend, Lync. One of my best."

Kitlyn and Lync sat there until they saw the sunset and decided to head back to the palace. Right before they leave the cliff, Kitlyn stops Lync and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Lync starts to blush madly, as Kitlyn walks ahead of him.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Shadow was already there. Hydron finally found him and asked, "What were Lync and the girl doing?"

Shadow explained that he didn't know because he could never find them. He said that it was like they vanished in thin air, and he couldn't catch up to them. "So, I gave up and came back here." Shadow said, finishing his explanation.

Hydron became insanely mad. "Why do you care so much anyway?" Shadow asked. "Because! I know there's something between those two! It could hurt our plans, and they could be up to something! Like, betraying the Vexos!" Hydron yelled.

After Hydron said that, the front doors of the palace opened. Lync and Kitlyn were coming in.

Hydron yelled, "Where did you go?"

Lync turned his attention towards Hydron. "Don't you remember? I said we were going outside. Sheesh, you're stupid!" Lync smirked and went out of the room with Kitlyn, leaving behind a snarling Hydron and a snickering Shadow.

All of the Vexos met up in the dining room for a very late dinner. Zenoheld mentioned that they'd need to plan a strategy in order to defeat the Bakugan Resistance and continue on their own plans. After dinner, all of the Vexos went into their rooms and got ready for bed.

Right before Lync goes to his room, Kitlyn called him to go to her room. Lync enters her room and saw Kitlyn standing right in front of him.

"I want to thank you, Lync. For everything you did just for me." Kitlyn smiled.

"Oh, i-i-it's n-no b-big deal." Lync stutters, as he sees that Kitlyn is coming closer to him.

Lync immediately stopped and his eyes became wide as soon he felt Kitlyn's lips on his. Lync didn't move a flinch except only returning the kiss to Kitlyn. It felt like a dream to Lync. The kiss was sweet and tender. After they part, Lync blushed madly and Kitlyn giggled.

"Wow, I never saw anyone like you who can blush so much." Kitlyn said.

"W-w-what w-was t-that k-kiss for?" Lync asked. "It was for being a great friend. And for letting me trust you." Kitlyn answered, smiling.

Lync smiled back and said good night to Kitlyn. Kitlyn did the same and gave Lync one last kiss on the cheek.

Lync left the room quietly.

Unknown to Kitlyn, Leonidas was watching the whole time.

"Well, that was interesting." Leonidas said. Kitlyn gasped and turned to her bakugan.

"Y-you were watching the whole time ever since Lync came in?" Kitlyn said. "Yes, I was." Leonidas replied back. "So, are you feeling better?"

Kitlyn looked at the little bakugan and replies, "Yes, I'm a lot better, but I still feel a hint of sadness. I'm off to bed now. Good night, Leonidas."

Kitlyn climbed in bed and stared at the ceiling. She started rerun many memorable events in her mind. Like the day she saw the news report about her parents' death, the day she joined the Vexos, and was able to tell Lync about her past and be able to trust him. She remembered when Lync took her out on the date, and her first kiss with him. She smiled and drifted off to sleep, while Leonidas watches her before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in Lync's room, Lync lays in his bed staring at the ceiling too. '_Wow my first kiss. It felt like a dream. Ever since I got to know Kitlyn, I'm starting to fall for her. I'm falling in love with Kitlyn._' And slowly, Lync drifted off to sleep.

**Soooo, How was it? I felt like this was really short. I apologize for any OOCness. Anyways, please review! Next stop, Chapter 7! w00t! See y'all soon!**

**-Kkat999-**


End file.
